Snail Shell
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Snail Shell |hunter=Snail Shell |warrior=Snail Shell |note}} |mother=Gooseberry |father=Yew Tail |sister=Apple Blossom |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks = Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo, Shadowstar's Life |deadbooks = Unknown}} Snail Shell is a dappled gray tom. History In the Super Editions ''Moth Flight's Vision :Snail Shell is first seen by chasing after his sister, Apple Blossom from the bramble den when she goes to ask Pink Eyes if she can get him fresh moss for his bedding. Snail Shell offers to help her. He stops when he sees Moth Flight and Micah and asks Cloud Spots if they are the visitors he told Milkweed about. When Cloud Spots responds yes, Apple Blossom greets him and dips her head, then asks Cloud Spots if they can go and gather moss for Pink Eyes's bed. Pink Eyes snorts that he doesn't need his nest stuffed with damp moss, but Apple Blossom replies that they'll lay it in the sun to dry first. She adds that Snail Shell said he found a patch of the softest moss ever. Snail Shell nods his head and offers to fetch it right away, and Cloud Spots asks if it is far from camp. Snail Shell shakes his head and replies that it's near the top of the ravine. Apple Blossom says that they won't be long, and Cloud Spots cautions them to be careful climbing down. Apple Blossom runs toward the gorse barrier and promises they won't fall. Snail Shell chases after her, disappearing through the gap in the dark green branches. :When they leave, Pink Eyes complains about kit-watching, supposing that he feels useful making the new family, Gooseberry and Yew Tail feel welcome. Later, when visiting Milkweed's kits, Moth Flight later glances at an empty nest, asking if it is Apple Blossom and Snail Shell's nest. Cloud Spots tells her that they share it with Gooseberry. :When Thunder, Lightning Tail, Owl Eyes, and Leaf come back to camp, Owl Eyes mentions that Violet Dawn had asked for chervil. Cloud Spots asks where she is, and Owl Eyes replies that she stopped to help Apple Blossom and Snail Shell gather moss. In the ''Novellas ''Thunderstar's Echo :Snail Shell and his sister Apple Blossom are now young warriors. :The two siblings go out hunting with their former mentors, Owl Eyes and Lightning Tail, as well as Thunderstar. Snail Shell stalks a vole through the forest, pounces on it, and catches it. Thunderstar praises the dappled tom on his catch, and Snail Shell is particularly proud of the pounce he had done. He remembers that pounces were difficult for him at the beginning of his training, as he always jumped a little short of his prey. Snail Shell adds that his mentor Owl Eyes had helped him correct the problem by instructing him to leap a little bit in front of where he thought the prey was so that he would then land in the right spot. :Apple Blossom scents a rabbit in the forest, which she then decides to hunt with her brother. Snail Shell goes upwind of the rabbit, hiding in a clump of ferns. Apple Blossom then chases the rabbit in the direction of her brother, trapping it between the two cats. The two manage to make the catch and return to their mentors with the orange-and-white she-cat proudly carrying the rabbit. The patrol then passes by the RiverClan border and meets Moss Tail. Snail Shell stares curiously at the dark brown tom and asks if it's true that RiverClan cats can swim, to which Owl Eyes tells him to wait and see. Snail Shell and Apple Blossom watch in amazement as Moss Tail dives into the river, gasping as he comes back up to the surface with a fish in his jaws. :As Moss Tail leaves, Owl Eyes quizzes Snail Shell on what prey he should be looking for by the river. The young tom, however, complains that they've been hunting all morning, asking if he can take a break. Thunderstar nods and Snail Shell sits down on the ground, with Apple Blossom settling down beside her brother. While they're resting, Thunderstar, Lightning Tail, and Owl Eyes tell them stories about adventures they had when they were young. Owl Eyes suggests that they talk about the battle with One Eye, and Snail Shell leans forward, interested, and asks if that was when Skystar got kicked out of his own Clan by rogues. After hearing the story of the battle, Snail Shell and Apple Blossom seem much more excited and energized, as if ready to go and practice their fighting moves. :When dogs later attack the camp, all the ThunderClan cats climb trees to get away from them, but Clover has injured her leg and cannot climb very well. Snail Shell, along with Violet Dawn and Owl Eyes, stay on the ground by the warriors' den to protect their Clanmate, the ginger-and-white she-cat leaning on them for support. Clover then tries to struggle up a tree, but only makes it halfway, so Snail Shell and the other warrior remain on the ground at the base of the tree to defend her from an approaching dog. Afterwards, Snail Shell is proud of how he had bravely help protect Clover from the dogs, and Clover comments that she is grateful for the dappled gray tom's efforts. :When Thunderstar is trying to choose a new deputy, he thinks of all of his Clanmates and their attributes, noting that Snail Shell is very brave. Shadowstar's Life : Character pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Gooseberry: Father: :Yew Tail: Sister: :Apple Blossom: Tree Quotes External links * Notes and references Notes ru:Панцирь Улитки de:Schneckenhausfi:Snail Shellfr:Snail Shell Category:Males Category:Kits Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:Minor characters Category:Thunderstar's Echo characters Category:Warriors Category:Hunters Category:Shadowstar's Life characters